Some nasal assemblies used in the treatment of SDB are designed for insertion into the nasal passages of the patient. Air or other breathable gas is supplied by a blower and passed along a flexible conduit to the nasal assembly.
The nasal assembly generally includes a relatively rigid shell, e.g., a frame, and a pair of nozzles (which may be in the form of nasal pillows, nasal prongs, cannula, or nasal puffs) that are mounted on the rigid shell and structured to be inserted into the nasal passages of the patient. The nozzles are usually held in place using a headgear assembly, the relatively rigid shell and headgear assembly being joined using some form of connector.
A key factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy is the comfort and fit of the nasal assembly. While there are a large number of nasal assemblies designed for adults, there are relatively few designed to suit children.